


完美道歉

by DadaDrops



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadaDrops/pseuds/DadaDrops
Summary: Eduardo认为Mark欠自己一句道歉。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 9





	完美道歉

**Author's Note:**

> MEM无差

Dustin说：“Mark上周道歉了。”

Eduardo闻言精准地问道：“他说他错哪了？”

“他承认他上一个决策确实有所失误，对Facebook产生了一些不利的影响。”Dustin答，“Wardo，你怎么这样一副表情？”

Eduardo挤出一个完美的微笑。“我没有。我很好。”

Dustin歪头眯眼打量着他。

“你以为Mark是给你道歉——”“我没有！”“你想让Mark给你道歉。”

“好吧，我确实想让他给我道歉。”Eduardo放下刀叉飞快地说，“难道他不应该对我道歉吗？我甚至都不要求他公开发表一封道歉信什么的，上帝，但至少是一句对不起。”

“你说CEO公开发表一封道歉信会让Facebook的市值上升多少？”Dustin露出梦幻般的表情。

“零。”Eduardo用牙齿弹出两个音节。

“可以试试。”

“别想了。”Eduardo冷笑，“他可是Mark Fucking Zuckerberg，从来不会不安，从来不会愧疚，更不必猜测这辈子是否有过那么一次，他从心底怀有过歉意。他就是被关进地狱里也不会承认一句他有错，噢对不起，我忘记他的办公室和地狱也没差。”

“然后你希望他对你道歉，Wardo。”

“忘记这件事，Dustin，”Eduardo直起身子，把叉子捅进了蟹肉饼里。“不然这一餐你来结账。”

Dustin并未屈服于Eduardo的威胁（那一餐他也并没有结账）。他对“Mark道歉”这个创意颇具信心，上一次这样新奇的点子闪现，还是在Mark决定创建Facebook那一天。于是第二天他踌躇满志地找到了Chris：“我认为Mark应该对Wardo道歉。”

Chris问：“这会让Facebook的市值上升多少？”

“你我心有灵犀，我们会是一辈子的好朋友，但现在我们先不说这个。”Dustin说，“我的意思是，我们暂时还算是有血有肉的人类，和Mark不一样。有一些人类的职能可能需要我们来提醒他完成。”

“你在做什么？”

“写代码。”Dustin条件反射。

Chris怜悯地看了他一眼。“Dustin，我怀疑你是否有资格自称人类。我在最不人道的动物表演里都没见过比你更训练有素的小狗。”

“我是个好人类，至少在Mark面前，我就是。”Dustin坚持道，“Chris，Wardo需要一个道歉。而且在我每日躺着数钱的乏味时光中，我也需要看到这样一场精彩的表演。”

Chris沉默了一会：“很难令人相信你需要Mark道歉是为了Wardo。”

“唉，Chris，你就不想看吗？”Dustin举起双手，“我要去跟Mark说了。”

“我已经赔偿过Wardo六亿美金。”

Mark从电脑上抬起头。然后他对着满眼期待的Dustin和Chris又重复了一遍：“我已经赔偿过Wardo六亿美金。”

“我不是说这个道歉！”Dustin摇头叹气，“我是说，那种温情脉脉，充满爱意与交流的，面对面的，道歉。”

“你是想把这里面哪个词用在Mark身上？”Chris问。

“你不是要帮我说话的吗？？”

“我比你现实。”Chris转身，把手诚恳地搭在Mark肩上，“Mark，不需要你说太多，只是一句‘对不起’。就这一句就够了。”

“好吧。跟一句‘对不起’相比，六亿美金真是显得无足轻重。”

“他是在讽刺我们吗？”Dustin托着下巴问。

“知道吗，Dustin，下一次别人骂你蠢的时候，没必要急着提供证据来支撑这个结论。”

“你这句可是在讽刺我，我听明白了！”

“随你怎么说，但你们现在可以工作去了吗？”Mark面无波澜地飞速打下一行字，“我记得公司的午休并没有延长到下午三点。”

“那道歉……”Dustin贼心不死。

“我和Wardo在账面上已经两清了，所以是的，我不会道歉。”Mark直截了当道。“我们又不是什么情侣，需要不断的检讨和分手和再次检讨。”

“噢，原来你们不是情侣，我以前还不知道呢。”Chris说，“多谢提醒。”

例行会议上，Dustin坐在Mark旁边。他不经意地向右侧扫了一眼，立即瞪圆眼睛：“OhhhMarrrk——”

Mark光速合上了电脑。

“你在看Wardo的照片。”Dustin激动地说。

Mark没理他。

“你想他。”Dustin得出了结论。

“听着，Dustin，”Mark仍然目视前方，但嘴唇却在快速翕动，“我只是不小心滑到了那个页面，然后停留了一到两秒的时间并被你发现了而已，因为事实上我并没有时间去怀念什么大学时光，像每一个哈佛出来的废物在全部余生所做的那样。现在请你马上停止在我耳边重复‘道歉’这个词的行为，不然我很难相信你是一个Facebook的成员，而不是一个从哈佛、凤凰社、或者他妈的随便什么地方出来的智障。”

Dustin受伤地抓住了重点：“我当年并没有进凤凰社！”

Chris这时从会议室的另一边走来，在Dustin身边停顿了一下，对他耳语。“歇歇吧，Dustin。你知道Wardo和凤凰社对他而言属于精神创伤。”

“谢谢，也谢谢你特意来关心我， 你真好，Chris。”

“我不是来关心你，我只是来拉窗帘。”

“会议室的窗帘是电动的。”Mark指出。

Dustin和Chris都看着他。

“怎么了？”Mark耸肩。“你们刚刚说的话我都能听到啊。”

“他听到精神创伤那句了？”Dustin惊恐地小声说。

“这句也能，Dustin。”

“他有偷偷在看你的近照，”下一次见面的时候，Dustin告诉Eduardo。

出乎他意料的是Eduardo看上去波澜不惊。

“我能猜到。”

“你知道他想你？”Dustin大为唏嘘地跳到了结论。

“你认为那对他来说是思念吗？”Eduardo棕色的眼睛看着他。

“我觉得是。”

“我并不认为。”Eduardo安静地倚靠到了椅子上，“Dustin，你知道他曾经试图和第一任女友重建联系。”

“还有这事？”

“他确实如此。但他从来没有联系过我。”

他们一起对着窗外下落的梧桐叶发了一会呆。然后Dustin突然说道，“Wardo，你想过那有可能是因为他害怕你会拒绝他吗？”

“Dustin，别说了。”

Chris走进办公室的时候，伟大的Mark Zuckerberg正在挑剔员工写了整整一周的代码。

“太繁复了。太舍近求远了。你本可以用三行代码解决三十行的问题。简直就像是搭了一晚上的飞机就为了去一个一小时车程的超市一样。”

“就像有些人放着著名咨询公司的少爷不用，去找自己最好的朋友借钱一样。”Chris对一个恰好经过的实习生意味深长地说。

实习生显然没有理解这话的意思，但出于上级与下级之间平等的友谊关系，还是紧张兮兮地笑了笑。

“行啦，你去忙吧。”Chris在Mark杀人的目光中说，“我有事找Mark谈谈。”

“你是来和我谈离职的吗？”Mark问道。

“不是，除非我能多得10%的股份。”Chris说，“我只是来跟你说一下，Wardo邀请你共进晚餐，你要不要去。”

Mark没有说话。他可能足有五分钟的时间都保持沉默。Chris平心静气地等着，直到听到电脑后面传来一声闷声闷气的“可以。”

“好的，你同意了。”Chris从口袋里拿出手机，“现在让我来问问Wardo，Mark邀请你吃个便餐，你是否愿意。”

“他根本没邀请我？”Mark猛然抬起头。“你拿我寻开心？”

“不然呢？”Chris说，“指望他像个男朋友一样原谅你吗？”

Chris传来消息，说Wardo同意和Mark一起吃个晚餐。Dustin放下电话后，决定给自己放半天的假。

约会前的下午。Dustin在Facebook总部大楼里上下穿梭了一个小时，在楼梯间的角落里找到了穿着绒毛卫衣和拖鞋的Mark。

“谢天谢地，你还在这，你没有紧张地从十五楼跳下去。”Dustin长舒一口气。“好了，快起来，收拾一下。一小时之后可是你和Wardo自法庭互搏之后的第一次见面。”

Mark一动不动。Dustin伸手去拽他，他轻微侧过身子，同时闪开了Dustin的所有动作。

“我不想去。”

“你想去。”Dustin焦虑地说，“你不是亲口同意了这门喜事吗？”

“那时候Chris告诉我，Wardo邀请我共进晚餐。”Mark慢慢地、清晰地说，“但他骗了我，Wardo根本没有邀请我。所以我不去。”

Mark起身离开。Dustin穷追不舍。

“Mark，Mark。你不能现在躲开。你在害怕。”

“我在害怕？好的，Dustin，多谢你将我的情绪告知我。”Mark尖刻地说，“我害怕得不得了，所以现在让我回去工作，别再碍事了行吗？”

Dustin看上去欲言又止。Mark无视了他，从他身边径直走开。就在他即将推开楼梯间的门的时候，Dustin将他叫住。

“Mark。你认为再来六亿美元怎么样？”

“你疯了吗？”

“随便吧，别管啦。我只是问问，如果再给Wardo六个亿，你认为他会原谅你吗？”

Mark在停顿。

“他不会。”

“再给他30%的股权？再次让他担任CFO呢？”

“他不会。”

“再说一句‘对不起’？”

“……”

“说啊，Mark。”

“他是不会停止生气的。”

“这就是你害怕见他的原因，是吗。”

Mark的手停留在门把手上。只要他用力一点就能够扬长而去。

“你觉得做什么都没有用。你觉得任何事都无法逆转时光，当然就算逆转时光你的所作所为也不会有丝毫不同，顶多让Sean对他客气点。不过你因此感到不甘，你宁愿躲得远远的假装这一切都不曾发生，也不愿意直视你和Wardo之间再也无法填平的沟壑。”

“一派胡言。”Mark平静地说。

“你可以认为我在胡说。”Dustin说，“但我想要告诉你的一件事是，没有一道伤疤是可以完全愈合的，所有人都是带着伤疤过活。就像你之前说我是哈佛出来的废物，至今我仍会为此感到难过。但如果你能向我道一句歉，我至少会记住这一秒的快乐。”

“我是不会收回说你废物这句话的，”Mark马上说。

“他妈的，我只是举个例子，重点不在这里。”Dustin咬牙道，“所以，Mark，你想清楚，你到底要不要去见Wardo？”

Dustin说完，看了站在阴影中的Mark几秒，转身离去。他猜Mark可能需要一些自己的时间。

在门口的时候，他听见Mark喃喃自语般的一声。很轻，像一滴没来得及触碰到大地就蒸发了的雨水。

“……但他是Wardo，”Mark是这样说的，“Wardo不一样。”

Dustin从楼梯间走出来，找到自己在办公室里玩抛接球的Chris。

“他决定去了吗？”一进门Chris就立即问道。

“还不知道。”Dustin在椅子上瘫下来，“但我猜他会的。”

Chris迅速握住下落的网球，翻过手掌放在桌子上。“你知道他们两个如果言归于好，我们子公司的新项目就会顺利很多。”

“我知道。”Dustin冷漠地说，“不然我也不至于去楼梯间给他做幸福生活小演讲。”

他按下按钮拉开窗帘。漂浮在夜空中的灯带徐徐亮起，人们三两成群地走在路上，彼此奔往不同的方向。在摩肩擦踵的人影里，Dustin好像看见了穿着卫衣的Mark顶着一头卷毛走出总部的大门，又好像没有。那一刻他忽然没有由来地想到Kirkland那些普通的夜晚，他想这一切是多么的相似，又是多么、多么的大相径庭啊。

FIN.


End file.
